


Fortunate

by kissability



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [3]
Category: Shameless (U.S.)
Genre: Ian and Mickey are sorta secret, M/M, Milkovich family bonding, Smut, Sorta soulmates au??? Not really though, Superstition, Terry's in prison thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Mickey gets a really weird, really gay message on a fortunate cookie and doesn't believe it till it actually sorta happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking random.  
> S3!Ian & Mickey, only Ian has his S6 hair because honestly Ian's season 2/3 hair is NOT a look.

“Hey, douchebag! Wake the fuck up!” Mandy yelled, poking her brother’s face violently. Mandy wasn’t sure why Mickey always decided to sleep on the couch when he had a perfectly good room all to himself just down the hall with it’s own bed and bathroom and everything, but he was generally more bearable than the rest of her siblings so she let it slide.

“What the fuck?” Mickey asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, wondering why the hell his little sister would wake him up from his nap - it was a really fucking good nap too, no dreams or anything, just one-hundred percent relaxation and anti sleep deprivement.

“I know you hate when I wake you up from your nap and shit, but I’m ordering chinese and want to know what the hell you want so you don’t get pissed at me later for not asking you.” She stated loudly, crossing her arms. Then again if it wasn’t loud and had cussing in it, it didn’t come from a Milkovich’s mouth.

“Let me get this straight - you woke me up, for fucking chinese food?” He asked harshly, also crossing his arms. He was still a bit groggy but was still aware of what was actually going on around him.

“Yes! Now what the fuck do you want, dickhead?” Mandy yelled, throwing her hands up and pacing back and forth a bit, getting kind of bored with the conversation at this point.

“I don’t give a flying fuck, Mandy. I’ll have whatever you and the rest of whoever the hell’s out of prison right now are having.” He sighed, finally complying.

“Now was that so hard, assface? You can go back to sleeping on the couch now if that’s what you really desire.” Mandy smiled cheekily.

“Well that is very tempting, but I’m already awake as fuck so I might as well just stay awake until dinner and shit.” Mickey replied, knowing it’d make his sister happy.

“Really? Fuck yes! We can have dinner and all that shit like a real family for once!” Mandy exclaimed, genuinely happy for once.

“Yeah, I guess. Even if Joey and Terry are in prison.” Mickey sighed, happier than he let on.

“Don't ruin it for me, Mick. Our lives may suck but we have a chance to have a decent memory, okay? Don't fuck it up.”

\--

Jamie, Iggy, Mickey and Mandy all sat on the couch. They’d been watching some random sitcom for about a half an hour, and most of them had finished their food by now, but they were all actually having a really good time with each other, which was rare. 

They had talked about millions of different things in just one night, and Mickey had to admit it was a lot of fun being around his siblings when they weren't all out to kill each other.

“Okay! Guys! Let’s do fortune cookies!” Mandy shouted. “We should all do them at the same time, though, okay? So on three, we open them! Ready?”

All of the siblings nodded, each one surprised by the others’ enthusiasm. All of the brothers knew it was stupid, but they all had the same goal; to make Mandy happy for once. 

“One!” This was so stupid, but Mickey was smiling bigger than he had in a long time.

“Two!” It was so fucking dumb, but he couldn't help but love it.

“Three!” The sound of cracking filled the room, and Mickey eagerly glanced down at the fortune cookie - even if they weren't an actual thing, they were still fun, okay?

He looked at it for a second and read it in disbelief.

Once he had read it over, again and again, he was in complete shock. It took everything out of him not to say “the fuck?” out loud.

This was some bullshit. It was all made for chicks anyways, right?

“Mick, what does yours say?” Mandy asked, smiling at hers that she had previously said out loud - Mickey wasn’t exactly listening.

All of the siblings averted their eyes towards the second youngest milkovich.

“Uh, something or other about something lost, becoming found. You know, basic fortune cookie bullshit.” He fake smiles.

“Let me see!” Mandy opens up her hand and reaches towards her older brother from across the couch.

“Uh, you know, I'm actually really tired, you know…” Mickey shoves the fortune in his pocket and fake yawns. ”I uh, I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a good night. Er, love you.” He finishes before running towards his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Mandy knew something was up. Mickey rarely said he loved her. Very rarely. But she let it slide, having too much fun to really care.

\--

Mickey stared at the fortune. The fuck was it supposed to mean? He knew it was fake, he really did but it just felt so real for some fucking unknown reason.

But it couldn't be. Mickey wasn’t a fucking faggot. He couldn't be. His dad would beat his ass once he got out of prison if he even suspected it.

He looked it over once again, and for some reason didn't throw it away. It ended up in a drawer, tucked away. And even after hours, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

your true love; he's waiting for you.

it was all bullshit anyways.

\-- (the next day, the fortune being far back in mickey’s mind)

“Kash, how’re you today?” Mickey shouted loudly, not necessarily meaning it as he walked into the shitty convenience store, bell ringing behind him. He walked into the candy area quickly, grabbing a snickers bar and awaited a response. He quickly unwrapped the chocolate covered bar, stepping away towards the opposite side of the store and staring at the man who stood at the counter.

“I would be better if you didn’t rob my store every day or so,” Kash began, twiddling his thumbs. “But we both know that’s never going to happen.”

“You would be correct.” Mickey answered before taking a bite of the candy bar, mindlessly loitering.

Suddenly the bell of the convenience store rung, shocking Mickey slightly as he continued to eat the snickers.

“Hey Kash, I’m here for my shift.” A boy who couldn’t be much younger than Mickey spoke as he walked through the door. He had orange-ish red hair with freckles that covered his pale skin, and Mickey didn’t want to admit it but the kid was fucking hot. His arms were extremely toned, and his bright green eyes were like a fucking forest or some shit - Mickey wasn’t very poetic.

The kid was a Gallagher. He’d heard of the gallaghers, hell, everyone in the south side knew of the Gallaghers, they were legendary fuck-ups. This was a middle kid, what was his name? Fuckin, Ian or some shit.

Mickey just glanced at him, checking him out a bit before going back to snacking on his chocolate bar.

“Ian! Great! Right on time. Er, I’ve gotta go pick up the kids and run a few… errands,” Kash’s eyes scanned the candy in Mickey’s hand, “I’ll be back around the time your shift ends.” He finished, walking towards the front entrance, “See you later.” He finished before pushing open the door and walking off.

Ian looked around the store, confused as to why Kash was in such a hurry to go before his eyes landed on the black-haired boy standing at the edge of an isle with a snickers bar in his hands. That’s why, he thought, knowing what a giant pussy Kash was. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the (admittedly attractive) face of the thief. “You pay for that?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Nah.” Mickey replied, taking a small bite from the bar, chewing until it went down his throat. “Why? You gonna make me?”

\-- (about ten minutes later, the fortune being about as far back in his mind as his ‘heterosexuality’)

“Harder, asshole!” Mickey yelled at the boy, Ian, who was currently pounding his ass against a shelf in the storage area in the back of the shop.

Mickey really wasn’t sure how the hell this happened, he really wasn’t, it was just that Ian was so attractive, and he was really good at flirting and- okay, Mickey knew exactly how he ended up in this situation. But he still wasn’t a faggot. Sure, he liked dick in his ass, but that didn’t make him gay, alright?

Ian gradually picked up his pace, gripping the pale boy’s hips tightly and slamming into his tight heat roughly, throwing back his head. Mickey arched his back, meeting every thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey practically cried out as Ian hit his prostate. “Right there, Ian!” He yelled again, the red-head putting his right hand on the other boy’s shoulder, moving at an even faster pace.

“Shit. Say my name again.” Ian spoke, thrusts getting slightly erratic and slowing down.

“Ian, shit!” Mickey yelled, Ian thrusting as hard as he could until he was reaching around, getting Mickey off and slowly coming undone.

“Again!” Ian yelled, lifting his hand off of Mickey’s shoulder and tugging on his hair instead.

“Fuck, fuck… Ian!” Mickey practically screamed before coming, into the red head’s hand, hard.

Ian wasn’t far behind, pulling out and jerking himself off until he was coming on the older boy’s ass and lower back.

“What the fuck man, now I have fucking cum on my ass. Why?” Mickey sighed, standing in the same position as before.

“Relax, it’s cum. I can wipe it off with a fucking towel. Plus, I have your cum on my hand. I do shit with my hands, all you do with your ass is ride dick and attempt to sit down - I say attempt, because, well-”

“Shut the fuck up, firecrotch.” Mickey turned his head, seeing the smirk on Ian’s face as he grabbed a towel that was conveniently only a few feet away.

“What? It’s kinda hot too, by the way.” Ian commented before giving Mickey’s ass a quick slap, “You know you liked when I came on it, and your ass is amazing. Just thought I’d let you know.” he finished.

“I repeat my previous statement.” Mickey replied as Ian wiped the come off his ass - something he thought he’d never think in a million years. But Mickey knew internally that he did like it, which fucking scared him.

He stood up completely, pulling up his pants and slipping on his shirt. Ian stepped closer to him, their lips just almost connecting before Mickey blurted out, “Kiss me and i’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

Ian did it anyways.

Mickey wasn’t planning to kiss back, he really just wanted to fucking push Ian off and yell “I’m not a fucking fag!” But he didn’t.

He kissed back.

\-- (three weeks or so later, the fortune not being present in his mind)

By three weeks later Ian and Mickey had gotten into the habit of fucking anywhere and anytime they could, eager to get onto each other. Mickey still liked to claim in his head that he wasn’t fucking gay, but even telling himself that was difficult at this point. 

He hated the fact that on top of gay he was a fucking bottom too, and on top of that he was fucking submissive. Ian seemed to just fucking love it, and Mickey did too while they were fucking, but when he didn’t have a dick in his mouth or his ass, he refused to admit it.

After the first time they’d had sex, they’d gotten into the habit of kissing right after they fucked each time, and Mickey really liked kissing Ian, he honestly did, but he didn’t do it more than once post fucking. Any more than that would be a bit too fucking gay for him, but after having orgasms that good, he couldn’t resist making out with Ian.

Each fuck their kisses got longer and more passionate, and Mickey didn’t know why, but he wasn’t protesting against it by any means. He liked kissing Ian, he just didn’t like the way he felt later on in the day for doing it. He really fucking liked kissing Ian. Maybe that was why he was so eager to fuck him all the time, for the make out session at the end.

Probably had to do with the fact that Ian was really fucking good in bed. (and in alleys, and in freezers, and the bathroom at the alibi, and… well you get the point.)

As of right now he was really good against the wall in his sister, Fiona’s room.

“Shit! Fucking hell, Ian!” Mickey yelled, thankful that no one was home so he could be loud - Mickey sucked at being quiet whatsoever

He was really fucking bad at being quiet. Thankfully, Ian liked that about him.

Mickey’s back was against the wall, him facing Ian as he fucked him. His hands gripped Ian’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around his hips - he was thankful that Ian was in ROTC, being it made him strong enough to hold him up against the wall.

“Shit, Mick.” Ian sighed loudly, gripping his - whatever’s hips and thrusting up into him more until he was coming. Mickey jacked himself off, coming not too long after Ian as well.

After they were done getting dressed, Mickey pulled Ian into him, crashing their lips together quickly and passionately. 

It was a bit until they both let go of the kiss (and eachother), both needing to catch their breath. 

“Hey, Mick…” Ian spoke softly, on edge about what he was about to say. It's 

“Yeah, Gallagher?” Mickey replied, grabbing a cigarette from his jacket pocket, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it. “What is it?”

“Do you like, wanna be… I guess my boyfriend? I don't know how to phrase it. No, you know what that was a stupid question don't answer-” Ian spat out awkwardly, afraid of what Mickey would say.

Mickey thought for a moment. It was so fucking stupid, they lived in the fucking south side. If anyone found out they’d both get beaten to a fucking pulp. “No.” Mickey said in his head, but he just couldn't fucking say it out loud.

“Yeah, it was a stupid question.” Mickey answered, breathing in some smoke before letting it out. “But yeah, I'll be your boyfriend or whatever. I'm warning you now though, we’re not going to fucking buy a dog with a little fucking sweater or do picnics or any shit like that. And we’re most definitely not gonna go spouting out that we’re a couple of fags to everyone, because one way or another word will get to my fucking dad in prison, and if he finds out I'm an ‘aids monkey’ - his words, not mine, he’ll fucking kill the both of us. And I mean we will actually fucking die, right then and there.”

Mickey moved forward, face only inches from Ian’s. Ian smiled softly, moving towards the other boy as well.

Ian laughed at Mickey’s response, stealing the cigarette from his fingertips and taking a drag. “Trust me asshole, I know. I'm not stupid, we live in the fucking south side. And I'm fucking gay, not queer.”

Mickey was satisfied with Ian’s response. Maybe Mickey was a fucking faggot. And maybe he was okay with that, to some degree. Maybe.

\-- (after they cleaned up and headed downstairs, mickey kissing ian on the cheek before he had to go; mickey too distracted to even think of the night he read the fortune.)

“Since when are you and Mickey Milkovich fucking friends?” Lip asked when he got home, seeing Mickey walk out of the Gallagher house on his way in.

“Since when is it any of your fucking business?” Ian asked honestly, relaxing on the couch and grabbing his beer from off of the table.

“Since he was just in our house.” Lip replied, rolling his eyes and falling onto the couch beside his brother. “You do realize that he basically beats up gay kids for a living right? If he finds out you’re gay he’ll fucking kill you.”

“He already knows.” Ian replied, and if Lip was drinking something right now he definitely would've been spitting it out. 

“And?” Lip asked, waiting for the rest where he’d explain how Mickey was threatening to kill him, or that he was kidding or something.

“And he doesn't give a shit.” Ian laughed, seeing Lip’s eyes widen.

“He's probably planning your death as we speak.” Lip said. “It was nice knowing you, little brother.”

“Lip, I’m serious. He's fine with me being gay.” More so than you think, Ian thought.

“I'll make sure the funeral is revolutionary. See you later, Ian. If you're alive by then. I gotta go do some homework.” Lip replied, standing up and going upstairs.

“Since when do you do fucking homework?” Ian called, with no answer.

\-- (when mickey returns home; the familiar sight reminding him of the fortune, but he doesn’t keep it in mind.)

“You’ve been gone more often lately than usual.” Mandy crossed her arms as as Mickey walked through the front door, clearly been there for at least a half hour waiting for him.

“I just got fucking home, will you chill out?” Mickey scoffed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer, Mandy following right behind him.

“Mick, do you have girlfriend?” She asked, squinting her eyes.

“What the fuck makes you think that?” Mickey replied, opening the beer and taking a drink. He felt his face get hot.

“The fact that you’ve been gone a shit ton in the past few weeks as well as the fucking hickey on your collarbone.” Mandy answered, rolling her eyes.

“I've been out doing business. What's it to you?” Mickey scowled, walking over to the couch and sitting down, his face reddening even more.

“If you’re working so much then where the fuck did all the money go? And you didn't say where that hickey came from.” Mandy pointed out, leaning against the wall with her arms yet again crossed. She looked like a six year old that didn't get the toy she wanted for Christmas.

“Angie must’ve done it the last time we fucked. Chill out.” Mickey lies through his teeth.

“I will not chill out Mickey, because you have a goddamn girlfriend! I fucking know it!” She yelled, Mickey far too used to the noise to care.

“So what if I do?” He stared at her, taking a swig of beer. “It's still not your fucking business.”

“So you’re admitting to having a girlfriend.” Mandy inquired.

“No, I'm saying hypothetically, if I fucking did, why would I tell you?” Mickey asked completely honestly, taking another drink of the beer in his hand.

“Because i’m your goddamn sister?” Mandy replied, slightly offended.

“Well I'm fucking telling you now, I do not have a girlfriend!” Mickey yelled back before standing up and running to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mandy sighed loudly, not following him. Fucking liar.

\-- (time skip - about two and a half months or so later - mickey’s thoughts are unsaid. nothing much has happened.)

 

“Where are ‘ya going? Dinner’s almost ready! Mike’s coming over!” Fiona shouted happily, stirring the giant pot of mac’n’cheese. 

“Out. Might not be back ‘til late.” Ian replied, slipping on his jacket. 

“Out where?” Fiona asked, wiping her hands off, watching Ian in the kitchen doorway.

Ian ran a hand through his hair anxiously, sighing loudly. “To my boyfriend’s.”

“Wait, what? You have a boyfriend?” Debbie asked, walking down the stairs, Carl following her.

“Who has a boyfriend?” Lip asked, walking out of the bathroom. God fucking damnit, the house was just fucking crawling with Gallaghers, wasn’t it.

“Ian!” Debbie yelled, practically running down the stairs and heading towards Ian.

“What’s his name?” She asked excitedly, hands in the air.

“There’s another gay kid in the southside? Well shit, that kid Mickey’s gonna put you through even more fucking pain when he murders you now.” Lip said, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter.

“No smoking in the house!” Fiona scolded, grabbing the cigarette from Lip’s fingers before heading back. “So, is he treating you well?”

“He better be.” Lip told both Ian and Fiona.

“How long have you been together?” Debbie asked loudly.

“Wait, Ian’s gay?” Carl asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” All the Gallaghers except Ian replied, then turned their heads towards Ian.

“I uh, gotta go.” Ian smiled awkwardly before turning his back and attempting to walk out.

“Hold on, answer the fucking questions first, speedster.” Fiona raised her eyebrows, putting a pair of oven mitts on.

“Erm…” Ian thought for a second. “Not saying, shut up Lip, yes, about three months, yes. There you go, can I go see him now?” 

“Fine. Go. But be back by two, please. It’s a school night. You may be seventeen but I’m still your legal guardian, alright?” Fiona requested.

“Alright. Love you guys, see you probably tomorrow.” Ian replied, finally escaping the wrath that was his family. 

“Bye, Ian!” They all shouted in unison, Debbie’s voice being the loudest as Ian walked on to the front porch of his house, seeing Mickey waiting on it. He was in a more ‘secretive’ position, slightly crouched down so if someone was to walk by he wouldn't be recognizable - not that people commonly walked down Wallace in the middle of the night anyways.

“Hey, firecrotch.” He said, interlocking their hands, kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey, Mick.” Ian replied softly.

“Okay enough of this, let’s get the fuck outta here.” Mickey slightly smiled, walking off the porch with Ian’s hand still in his.

“Couldn't’ve said it better myself.” Ian laughed, following his significantly shorter boyfriend off the property.

Little did they know, all of Ian’s siblings were huddled up by the window, watching them walk away, hand in hand.

“Is that who I fucking think it is?” Lip asked, eyes widening.

“No.” Fiona gasped, squinting her eyes to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. “Shit. It is him.”

“Is who?” Debbie asked, genuinely curious.

“That right there Debs,” Lip began, pointing to the boy beside Ian, “Is Mickey fucking Milkovich, one of the most fucking notorious fag beaters in the entire south side.”

“You know, I'm not actually as surprised as I thought I’d be. Makes sense, he beats up innocent gay kids because he’s a fag himself. It actually makes a shit ton of sense.” Fiona pondered, watching as they walked off, seemingly happy.

“Shut up, Fiona. He probably just has this long ass plan to break Ian’s heart - then his ribs.” Lip replied, rolling his eyes. Debbie raised her eyebrows.

“I'm not so sure about that, Lip. You know the Milkoviches. They don't really plan shit out, just kinda wing it.” Fiona said, pulling back from the window sill.

“He could be different.” Lip side-eyed Fiona.

“Exactly. He could be different.” Fiona replied, crossing her arms. Lip thought about that for longer than he probably should've.

\--

“C’mon firecrotch, you can fucking get in through the window. Don't be a baby.” Mickey laughed, watching Ian slightly struggle trying to get through his first story bedroom window, but soon getting the hang of it.

“I was in ROTC for years, thank-you-very-much. Let's see how quickly you can do it, stubby legs mcgee.” Ian teased, internally cringing at the nickname.

“Jackass. Not my fault I was born with these stupid goddamn munchkin legs.” Mickey cursed, lifting his upper body up the side of the wall.

“Please say the word ‘munchkin’ again, I dare you.” Ian laughed, never hearing Mickey say anything close to that before now.

“Fuck no. And shut the fuck up, will ya? My brothers and sister are probably home - specifically my nosy ass sister.” Mickey replied, finally managing to get into his room.

“You're the one who's going to have to keep it down.” Ian replied, sitting on his boyfriend’s bed and nodding his head, signaling for Mickey to come sit by him.

“Fucking dick.” Mickey replied, sitting in Ian’s lap and leaned in to kiss him. Ian was the one to make their lips connect first, putting his hands on the back of Mickey’s neck, fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt.

This kiss was unlike most they'd shared; it was passionate and full of more life than usual. It wasn't just a stupid ‘I really want you to fuck me’ kiss, it was almost an ‘I love you’ kiss.

But it was too soon for that, Mickey thought to himself. It’d been what, three months, four since they'd known eachother. Sure he knew nearly everything about Ian, but it was more than that - I love you was admitting that Ian was a big part of his life, more important than nearly anything else. And Mickey just wasn't committing to that just yet.

He loved Ian, he knew that, but he wasn't sure if he was in love with him. That was a whole other thing. A completely different concept. It was foreign to him and he assumed Ian as well, and on top of that he wasn't even fucking sure if Ian reciprocated the feelings.

Mickey breathed into the kiss, tracing the hem of the bottom of Ian’s shirt and raising it slightly, hinting that he wanted him to take it off.

Ian pulled his lips apart from his boyfriends quickly, tossing off his shirt and quickly returned to making out. They were both too focused on each other to notice Mickey’s sister, Mandy, in the doorway with her mouth wide open.

“Shit!” She yelped, stepping back and taking a deep breath. “What the fuck, Mick?”

“Fuck.” Ian said out loud, not necessarily meaning to. “Shit. Mandy, don't tell-” Mickey began, being interrupted by her.

“Why the hell didn't you tell me you're gay? I could've asked for fashion advice, we could've fucking talked about cute boys together and shit!” 

“Hold up, you're mad I didn't tell you so I could give you fucking fashion advice?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, you're gay so…” Mandy replied, Ian muffling his laughter into a nearby pillow.

“Who the fuck is this anyways?” She asked, pointing towards the redhead. Ian took the pillow off of over his head and smiled awkwardly.

“Ian.” Well, Ian replied, holding out his hand only for Mandy to shake violently.

“My uh, my boyfriend.” Mickey continued, putting his hand on the back of his own neck. Ian raised an eyebrow, shocked he’d said that aloud, especially to his sister.

“He's cute. Be good to my brother, goddamnit.” Mandy warned, letting go of his hand.

“Yeah yeah, he will. Can you get the fuck out now?” Mickey answered, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” She answered. “But use protection!” She called as she stepped out.

“Fucking finally. Surprised she reacted the way she did, honestly. Was expecting worse.” Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“You always expect the worst. But that's what I love about you.” Ian smiled, covering his mouth with his hand violently, realizing what he had said.

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Mickey asked. “Because, shit, if you did I uh, I love you too firecrotch.” 

Ian leaned in for a kiss, Mickey complying as per usual. It was okay. Everything was alright.

And that stupid fucking fortune cookie predicted the future.


End file.
